


Collar

by Thesseli



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Day Six: Smut, LionTrust, Liontrust Week, Liontrust Week 2018, M/M, Stoutheart Keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: Lothar likes their games.  Khadgar does too.





	Collar

Anduin Lothar was on his knees, blindfolded. His wrists were bound behind his back, and attached to similar fetters at his ankles by magic so powerful that no amount of struggle could overcome them. He knows. He is no stranger to these bonds, not anymore. 

A sultry voice whispers in his ear. “Imagine what people would say if they could see you right now.” The mage’s words were like honey. “The Lord Regent, the High Commander of Stormwind’s army…the mighty Lion of Azeroth, naked and on his knees, begging to be fucked.” 

Lothar groans. He is so hard already and he’s barely even been touched. 

A hand runs through Lothar’s hair. “Open your mouth.” 

Lothar obeys instantly, and the mage slides a finger inside. “Suck.” 

Somehow, Lothar’s member hardens further. The digit is quickly joined by a second, and as Lothar runs his tongue over them, he is glad that he chose the collar for tonight. 

“Always so eager to please,” the mage purred. “Do you want something more than fingers in your mouth? Something bigger? Something that’s more the size of the plug in your ass?” 

Unable to speak, Lothar nods, and the fingers withdraw. Something larger and harder presses against his lips, but before he can move, it disappears. 

“Beg.” 

Lothar whimpers in frustration, surging forward but finding nothing. 

“Beg for it.” 

Struggling against his bonds, he moans. “Please…please, I need you.” 

“What part of me?” he asks. “I won’t touch you again until you say it.” 

“Your cock,” Lothar groans, feeling the heat spread across his face. He would almost be embarrassed, but he is far too aroused to care. “I need your cock.” 

“Good boy.” A moment later it is pressed to his lips once more, and Lothar takes it in eagerly. 

“Suck me,” the mage commands. Lothar doesn’t need to be told twice. He is still blindfolded, but he can hear the other man’s breathing speeding up, and he knows it won’t be long. Sure enough, a few moments later he is coming in Lothar’s mouth, and the Lord Commander is experienced enough to take it all in without spilling a drop. And as this is happening, Lothar feels what could almost be the mage stroking him, were it not for the fact that both his hands were buried in Lothar’s hair. No matter; the magic could bring him off just as effectively as the mage’s own touch. Swallowing the last of the other man’s climax, he moans and gives himself over to his own. 

“Damn,” said Khadgar, dispelling the magic binding his lover’s wrists and ankles and then removing the blindfold. All traces of both the commanding tone and the inflections that positively dripped sex were gone, replaced by awe and a bit of playfulness. “That was a good one.” 

Lothar was still panting from the workout, but he nodded, and removed the collar from his neck. “It was. I didn’t think I was going to last as long as I did.” 

“Same,” the younger man agreed, giving Lothar a hand up. His muscles were always stiff after sessions like this. It was a good thing the plug had been conjured by magic just as the bonds had been, and had disappeared along with them – Lothar didn’t think he’d be able to twist around to remove a material version of the object just yet. 

They kissed, then fell back down upon the bed, exhausted but utterly content. 

Lothar likes their games. Khadgar does too, and each has their own special fantasies the other helps fulfill. This one, the one with the collar, was one of Lothar’s favorites, the one he needs most when the stresses of war and of governing start to get to him. 

There is something so liberating about this, about surrendering power. About not having to be the commander of the army or the regent of the kingdom. About not having to always be in charge. 

About being vulnerable. 

About trusting someone so deeply and so completely that it was impossible to feel fear, or shame, or anything other than love.

**Author's Note:**

> Naughty mage being naughty again.


End file.
